Angelus Mortis
by laughingmagician
Summary: Three more Ascensions, and they're getting close. A new student is taking the newly opened spot on Spenser's roster, and the Sons of Ipswich quickly learn she isn't even human. She's something else entirely. Problem is Reid refuses to see it, and thus


**Angelus Mortis **

an original fan fiction

**written by: **jennifer s. a.k.a. assassinelektra

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own The Covenant movie, or their characters. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Covenant fans.

**Title**: Angelus Mortis

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance

**Setting**: Right after The Covenant

**Pairing**: Various Pairings

**Rating: **R (for language & violence)

**Author's Note: **Is it sad that I've had this plot bunny running through my head for weeks now ever since I saw the trailer before "Pulse" (btw, don't see that movie…the trailers were the only good thing about it.)

"They think that your early ending  
was all wrong  
for the most part they're right  
but look how they all got strong."

Filter "Hey Man Nice Shot"

**Prologue**

Her hair covered her eyes as she walked towards the burning rubble. Rehanna's movements were liquid, alien almost, and the dark of the night hid any real features from her face, giving nothing away but the soft glow of her eyes. Her eyes were something to behold, two tiny vortexes of stars and dreams collected together. She looked around at what was left of the Putnam Barn, scattered debris still smoking from the flames that had destroyed it. Here or there laid a pitchfork, or some other archaic tool whose true use had long been forgotten.

Rehanna could remember when this very spot had bustled with life. Tortured, agonizing life, but life nonetheless. Now all that remained were ashes.

The still of the night remained for all of two seconds before breaking from an unearthly wretch of the ground itself. It seemed to spit up through the smoldered remains of the old barn, licking rocks and dirt and glass on its way. For a moment it was nothing more than a cloud of dust and glass, and then those particles began to melt together, to form what looked like a person. A few minutes later, standing there, staring forward with dark eyes, the figure was unmistakably human.

Chase Collins took a step forward and felt the difference immediately. Something was different. Something was _wrong_.

He faced the ground for a moment, trying to remember where he was and how he had gotten there. When he looked up at her recognition spread across his face.

"It's _you_." When Chase spoke, the words were beyond bitter. They were backed with spite and complete hatred, the desire to destroy someone in the most painful of ways.

"Welcome back," Rehanna said, and the look on her face seemed uncaring towards his tone. She was not afraid of him, and that was what irritated Chase the most. "You failed in gaining his power."

Chase's glare intensified at this comment. "He had help!"

"So did you," she pointed out. Waving a hand in front of his face before he could protest, she watched as his eyes melted from black to their normal color once again. "But you abused the power I gave you. You used it long before you found Caleb Danvers."

Frustrated as he was, Chase couldn't argue with that. "Damn it, it's addicting!" he snapped. "You _knew_ that! You should have waited until last night to empower me!"

"And you should have defeated him easily." To this comment, Chase had no response. He couldn't argue that things hadn't gone as planned.

"So what now?" he asked, begrudgingly and only because he had to.

She had her back turned to him, had started to walk away, but now she turned around and looked at him, and Rehanna's eyes were black with the faint hint of a red glow. "You're not a part of this anymore," she turned around again and started walking away.

"The hell I'm not!" Chase yelled running after her, meaning to stop her and maybe hurt her a bit, but even he knew that was pointless.

Rehanna turned around and faced him, her hair swirling from the side with the motion, and she glared at him through black eyes, holding a hand out towards him. He paused in mid-air, right when he'd been about to tackle her, and just floated there, unable to move, to speak, to even breathe until she allowed it.

"You're done," she told him darkly, her voice taking on the sinister otherworldly tone that had first caught his attention years before. "Now leave this town," she lowered her hand and he fell to the ground, immediately reaching for his throat, gasping for air.

"What's…the plan?" he asked between gasps, trying his best to laugh off what she'd just so easily done to him.

She turned around again, this time her glare had softened to apathy, and looked down at him where he sat on the ground, defeated. He was no more a threat than he ever had been, and a part of her began to feel sorry for him.

Rehanna sighed and with the snap of her fingers some pages of paper appeared out of thin air, hovering in front of her. They were old, withered and burned at the edges, nearly tearing in more than one place. One was missing its top right corner, and another held evidence of a water stain. There were three of them.

Chase stared at them, eyes dimming for a moment as he realized what he was looking at. No one had ever…they had talked about it, but the lost pages had always been just a legend. His own father had told him they were myth, that they had never existed. But now he was staring at them, looking right at the first chapter of the _Book of Damnation_. He finally knew the source of their Power, and it both frightened and surprised him.

She waved her hand and the pages disappeared. Rehanna started walking away again, and this time Chase didn't stop her. With each step she took farther away from him, her eyes began to fade from black to an almost human blue.


End file.
